Reune's White Knight
by naked lowlife evacuation
Summary: you gotta read the notes, very important ~*~yaoi/slash~*~ TaranxReune.... read the notes
1. Default Chapter

********************************AUTHOR'S NOTES*******************************************  
  
  
  
For one thing, before you read this fic, there are a ton of things that you have to know. It's actually supposed to take place after a series of stuff my friend, Lady Tyria wrote. She wrote a lotta stuff so here's the run down:  
  
New Character #1:  
Tyria Stryke  
Enters in "Death and Destruction"  
Bearer of the armour of Celestia  
Is a dark lady of the dynasty and is the lady of dagger's keep.   
Marries Sage.  
  
New Character #2:  
Raleena Gelata  
Enters in "Tundra"  
Bearer of the armour of tundra  
comes from our world  
Marries Ryo  
  
New Character #3  
Pyra (no last name)  
Enters in "Eternal Night"  
Is a sub species of Vampire with special powers.  
marries cye  
  
New Character #4  
Morgan  
I have no clue where she enters...:P  
is Ralena's best friend  
marries Rowen  
  
New Character #5  
Samika  
I again have no clue when she enters:P  
Marries Kento  
  
Sage and Tyria married and have three kids: Tatami, Reune and Iori.  
Ryo and Raleena married and have two kids: Matt and Tali.  
Rowen and Morgan married and have two kids: Andy and Athena.  
Cye and Pyra married and have one kid: Eliard.  
Kento and Samika had oone kid" Melena  
and Dais and Kayura run the Dynasty and they had Taran and Aliana  
  
I think that's all thankies!!! :) 


	2. 1

Chapter 1: Emotions Run Wild  
  
I sit up groggily. I am really tired. I shake my head back and forth then proceed to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I shake my head again before shakily climbing out of bed. I have to go to the washroom...  
  
Even going to the washroom is something I dread. It's all my parents' fault too. They both had to be so good looking. I have girls follow me everywhere from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to bed. It gets rather frustrating after a while especially when you don't even like them. I pull on a pair of uniform pants and a loose fitting uniform shirt. I straighten my hair the best I can by running my hand through it and I rush out of the room. The call of nature has become too much.  
  
The minute I step out of the halls, I am surrounded, no enclosed by the total population of females at Whirl Wind Keep, the only place in the entire Dynasty where you can be trained to become a warlord. I don't want to be here. Again the fault of my parents, or more my father, Dais. He was a warlord so he thought that I should follow in his footsteps and become one too. The only good thing there is around here is my best friend, Reune Stryke of Dagger's keep.   
  
I fight my way to the washroom, trying not to hurt anyone in the process. I don't like how the girls do this to me, but I don't want to hurt them either. I grumble loudly the whole way through. Why won't they just leave me alone? They all know that I don't like them. They all know what I am, but no, they still don't get the hint to leave me alone. Do I have to scream it out for them to comprehend?  
  
Groan! I finally make my way to the boy's washroom, and step in, not so much to my surprise, Reune is in there laughing. I guess from the look on my face, he knows what happened. I glare at him, not completely seriously. I don't think I could ever do that seriously unless I was really mad. And I'm almost never really mad.   
  
Yep, me Taran, never actually really mad at anyone, never actually really hate anyone, just don't like some people very much. For instance, Reune's girlfriend Aunja, not because I'm jealous or anything like that, because I'm not, I just have a bad feeling about her. I honestly think that she's just stringing Reune along. I tried to tell him but he got really mad and wouldn't talk to me until I apologised, which I never actually did, but he forgave me anyway, by just saying that I was his friend and I was just concerned. Yeah right. I haven't trusted her since day one. She was the one who got all of the others practically stalking me. She's the one who has been after me the longest. Now she's just conveniently going out with my best friend. There's something up. I tired to tell Reune that too, but no, he told me that I was jealous. Which I'm not, but oh well...  
  
That's all Reune and I ever fight about and it hurts me to know that he never listens. He always telling me that I'm either jealous or envious because I don't have anyone. What He doesn't know is that I could have almost anyone at this school and I choose not to because the one I do want is with someone else.   
  
Reune chuckles at my attempt to glare at him and walks into one of the stalls. I stick my tongue out at him but too late. He'll pay. I don't know how yet but I'll find a way. Maybe I could spread a rumour. Maybe that would work, considering I'm one of the first to know anything going on around the school and the fact that I'm Reune's best friend, I would know anything weird or embarrassing about him. Yeah, that's it, I'll spread a rumour. Now I just gotta think of one... That's the hard part. It can't be anything true and it can't lead back to me. Even if he assumes that it's me who told everyone, that way he can't be sure. He he he. I am evil...  
  
I walk into the washroom stall and do my business, I walk out and see Reune there waiting. I fake glare at him again.   
  
"Thought you might need some help trying to get to the bathing room, you look like you need a bath. Long night? Anyway, your fan club is still waiting." He tells me, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
"It's not fair! Why won't they leave me alone?" I walk over to him and fake cry on his shoulder. I do this to everyone, so Reune doesn't take it personally. "I don't even like girls!" As soon as I say that, Reune pushes me away. What is up with him? He's never acted this way before. He's known it for a long time too. That's why I don't understand why he's acting the way he is. He looks at me like he wants to tell me something, but he seems to have decided otherwise. He turns to face the door. "Reune, what's..."  
  
"It's nothing Taran, now c'mon you need a bath." I'm too confused to even think of a funny come back. Reune's never done that to me before. He didn't even tell his dad when he found out that I didn't like girls. He wanted to stay friends and that would have been far from possible if Sage had found out. But why now is he acting like I'm any different from anyone. It's not right...  
  
What could he have possibly wanted to tell me? It's not like I wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, even if it was boring and long and stupid and pointless or had to do with school... ew... I don't like school, but I still listen to everything Reune tells me and I don't know why...  
  
"Reune?" I frown at him as I ask the question, "What's wrong?"   
  
He shakes his head disregarding me. "Nothing Taran, I'm fine." he snaps. I thought he was in a good mood this morning. He sounded like it while he was joking around with me. What happened? This isn't right. He's hurting me...  
  
"If there's something wrong you can tell me Reune, I won't judge you or anything. I know you better than anyone else at this school, you can tell me anything..." I look at him pleadingly, he always pulls this on me. He goes all cold and reserved when he thinks that I'll make fun of him or something. He used to refuse to show me his school marks because mine were so much lower and he thought I'd call him names over that. Why would I call anyone names? What would that say about me? That I take joy in making other people feel bad? I'm not that type of person and Reune should know that of all people. He just never listened...  
  
But why not? I always listen to him but then again he is good looking, intelligent, hot, and he always has something good to say. Even when I think it's boring. Anyone would be lucky to have Reune. That's why I can't understand why he's with Aunja...  
  
Oh god! What am I thinking. I'm not allowed to love my best friend, I'm not allowed. Look at what he's got for a father! Even if Reune was like me, which he obviously isn't, we'd never be able to be together. But I wish, I wish, I wish... Oh Reune, why do you always have to run me through this? I like you, a lot, not the way I'm supposed to either, the way that I'm supposed to like girls and you'll never like me back! I look at Reune longingly, I'm really glad that his back is to me, or else he would see how I really feel. I'm not good at hiding things either. How I managed to keep this under wraps, I have no idea. I just can't let Reune find out. I don't think he'd still want to be friends with me then...  
  
I follow Reune out of the washroom and half heartedly push my way through the girls. I'm in no mood for flirting right on. Even if it is one of my favourite pass times. It'd be better if it was with someone I really loved though, not some girl, or guy that just happens to be there, stalking, hunting, chasing me. I can't stand this much longer. I'm going to have to tell him...  
  
But I can't. What's with me? If it was anyone else, they would have known as soon as I started to feel this way for them, but not Reune, no! I don't know how I could tell him. He wouldn't listen. He never does. That hurts me. A lot. He has to know though, and I'm the only one who can tell him. But I can't! Not with the way he'll react to me telling him that I'm in love with him and have been since I met him seven years ago! I can't! Not with Sage for his father! I can't because I can deal with the looks, the sneers, the rumours and everything that comes with who I am, but I don't think he can...  
  
Reune, please talk to me... 


	3. 2

Chapter 2:Confessions to the wrong person  
  
I tap my pencil repeatedly on my books. Why does class always have to be so boring? Especially archery. Boring, boring, boring. I just can't stand this anymore. Who cares about what angle you shoot your arrow at? Who cares if we can use a bow and arrow. I've got a magical armour that I can use instead of dumb arrows! I wish the lunch bell would ring...   
  
I could be eating or reading or even doing something like homework right now instead of sitting here in the class room, bored out of my mind, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. I'm really hungry too. Only ten minutes left, only ten minutes! I can't wait! Maybe I'll see Reune there too. We usually eat lunch together, when he's not eating with Aunja... I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous! No! I can't be! I can't like my best friend, not Reune, anybody but Reune is fine. I know this, I've known it forever, but it doesn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing matters. Reune is with Aunja.  
  
The lunch bell is ringing, echoing through the halls but I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I can't have what I want, what can make me happy. Why does every one else get it though? Everyone else has someone, something, just anything to make them happy. I don't. All I have is the great priveledge of being heir to the Dynasty when I'd rather open gates for living. Then I am forced to attend this school, when I'd rather just be me! And I have a best friend that I like in the bad way that you're never supposed to like a friend in. I hate myself for it. I'm glad I'm strong enough not to let my tears show right now, I'm also glad that I haven't left the classroom yet. The girls would be following me and I'm simply not in the mood.   
  
I look up at my teacher, she's looking at me funny. Probably because I've never ever stayed after class. She moves from her desk and comes to crouch beside me. "Taran, what's wrong?" she asks, seeming like she actually cares. But she can't care, no one does. Even my best friend doesn't care.   
  
"Nothing." I manage to choke out. I can't tell her what's bothering me. No one can know. Not even my best friend, especially not my best friend. Never my best friend. No!  
  
"Taran, there's something wrong, you can tell me. It will stay strictly between us. I promise." She looks in my eyes, she really does seem to be sencere. Maybe I can... No! I can't! she would never understand it! I can't tell her! "Taran..."  
  
"Fine! It's Reune!" I yell. She looks at me, a very shocked expression on her face. She frowns, wanting to know more. "I-i.... I think I'm in love with him..."  
  
"Taran!" she exclaims.  
  
"No! I'm serious! I just can't explain it. It's everything about him, the way he moves, the way he speaks, the way he can make my heart race when he walks into the room, the way I wish he'd smile at me the way he does to Aunja, The way that he looks when he's cosentrating, so thoughtful and beautiful, I want him! I need him! But I can never have him!" I explain. It's crazy, why am I telling her this? I know why. I need to tell someone. And I guess that someone was Leona Sartain, my archery teacher. "I just can't take all these feelings anymore, they're running me to the ground!"  
  
"Taran, you must tell him..."  
  
"No! I can't! He'll reject me! He'll turn me away, he'll stop being friends with me! I can't tell him. He wouldn't understand..." I look down onto my desk, where my books are still open, most likely at the wrong page. I can tell that Leona is still looking at me, but I can't look back. I can't tell Reune, or anyone else. I just can't.  
  
"But you must, he deserves to know. I'm sure he'll be ok with it. Even if he is the son of Lord Stryke. He's your friend and will understand. Taran..."  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who saw the look on his face when I said that I didn't like girls, this morning. He looked disgusted, like I was some sort of street rat full of scars, with greasy, lice infested hair and dirty clothes. No, I won't tell him. I can't..." again I look away from her and to the desk. I know what she's going to say next. Something about being true to myself because I'm in the house of kon'i and that I should be true to my friends.  
  
"Taran, do you remember your house's name? You've got to tell him, you're a good friend. Now, c'mon..." She puts her hand on my back and rubs back and forth to soothe me. It doesn't work and I won't tell Reune.  
  
"No! I can't and I won't risk losing him to some stupid feeling..."  
  
"How long has it been Taran?"   
  
"About nine years. Since the day I first saw him, he was so young and shy, but I fell for him anyway. Reune..." I feel a tear leak over my eyelid and flow over my cheek. I wipe it away hastily, lest Leona see it. I can't let her see me act so weak. No, not the future ruler of the dynasty...  
  
"Have you told anyone else, like Sekhmet or your house teacher?" she asks. I shake my head in responce. How can I tell anyone, it'll just get back to Reune. "Taran, you know that you can't keep this all to yourself, how you managed it for so long already is beyond me. I think that you should really tell Reune."  
  
"I don't think I can though, he'll turn me away, refuse to stay friends, something like that. I couldn't deal with that, I don't have enough of him already. If I had less.... I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Taran, it's ok, It'll be ok, you just have to tell him, I'm usually always right about these things, trust me." I nod my head, I'll give it a try, but I still don't know how he'll react, but I will tell him, but how and when?   
  
I just don't know anymore, everything is too confusing but there is one thing that I have to do, I have to tell Reune. And I will, if it takes my last ounce of courage, then I'll find a way to make Reune mine... 


	4. 3

Chapter 3: Heart Break  
  
I walk through the hallways, I've already checked the lunch room for him but he wasn't there. The next stop is his bedroom dormitory thing. That's where he is usually when I can't find him anywhere else. There, I knock on his door not so gently and then walk into a scene that I don't expect to see. Reune is facing the other way, and I don't know why but he seems sad. There's no one else in here but, someone did something to him. I can't tell what it was, they just hurt him really badly. I walk up to him, really slowly, "Reune?"  
  
He makes a sound but in no way was it even close to words. It was a mumble of some sort. I walk closer, "What happened?" I ask him quietly, gently, letting my voice tell him that I'm willing to listen but he turns to face me, an angry glare resting on his features.  
  
"This is all your fault!" He yells, but what's my fault, what could I have possibly done this time? I didn't even spread the rumor that I was planning on spreading yet, and I don't think I will anymore. I stand there quietly and wait for him to elaborate on that statement. "Aunja dumped me and it's all your fault!"   
  
I shake my head gently, "Reune how is it my fault? What did I do to make her do that?" I ask. He still has a glare on his face.  
  
"It's you she wanted. It was never me. She was only with me to get closer to you, Taran, she never wanted to be with me, spend time with me and when she finally accepted the fact that she would never have you, she left me. THAT'S WHY IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Reune screams the end of his story and tries to hit me. Being a trained person in the arts of self defence, I move out of the way.  
  
"Reune, I never wanted her to like me. I never wanted any of them to like me. And I don't know why they do, you're worth ten of me. I'm no good at the 'together' thing. I hurt everyone that I am with, but they still like me. I would think that anyone would rather you instead. I'm serious Reune."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you telling me this? You love how they follow you, even if you don't like them. You love the fact that you have a little fan club that follows you every where that you go. I can't stand it Taran!" He glares at me again. Really angrilly then turns away, "No one will ever want me when you're around, I'm just going to give up." At this I spin him around to look at me. I know I came here to tell him something but this has to come first. I hit him, square in the jaw. He looks up at me, seeing as I'm a good three or four inches taller, with a very shocked expression replacing the glare.  
  
"Now you listen to me Reune, I don't like the fact that the entire school population of females follows me every where and I don't like the fact that Aunja dumped you over me but I'm glad that she did, you wouldn't have. I'm also glad because she was using you and I've known that all along. I was tired of seeing you being treated like that Reune. You don't deserve it." Reune looks thoughtful, for a second. As if he's actually listening to what I have to say. He suddenly looks up at me, his eyes full of grief for a relationship lost, but also a better understanding of his best friend.  
  
"I know Taran, I was looking for someone to shed my grief on, someone who would let me. I can't do that though. I have to deal with this myself. I blamed you because I thought that maybe you did like what was happening. I'm sorry Taran..." He looks down and I place my hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You're hurt, you think that no one will want you because she used you. It's not true Reune. There are many people who are dying to have someone like you." I look down at him. His mess of blond hair shimmers in the light coming through the slit in the drapes. I know that he feels like this is his fault now. That's the way Reune's mind works. "It's not your fault either Reune. It was her. There's always someone like that out there. She just happened to take you in as her prey."  
  
"Yeah but who wants me? She didn't..."  
  
I take a breath and hope dearly that Reune won't hate me for this. I lift up his chin and look at his face, the face that caused so much pain to look at for years. "Reune I want you."  
  
"What?" he asks, not quite sure if he understands what I'm telling him.  
  
I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, I don't want him to hate me. "I want you." I say agian. He frowns at me, "I know you probably don't want to hear any of this and I know there's no way that you would want me back but please listen to me. I need you to know." I feel my eyes fill up with tears. I really don't want to tell him this but I have to. "I love you. That's not all though. I love you so much that the word love doesn't even begin to describe the feelings that I have for you. Whenever I'm around you it feels like nothing will ever go wrong, I feel complete being near you. I'm happiest when I'm with you. You light up my whole day. Can't you understand now why I didn't think Aunja was right for you? And it's not because I wanted you, it's because I care and I saw what she was doing. Reune, I care for you a lot and I want you to know that. This is your choice now, if you want to stay friends knowing how I feel. I'll give you some time to decide and I won't bother you about it. You're smart, I know you'll make the right decision for you." I look down and the tears fall. "Good bye Reune. Come and see me when you decide."  
  
Reune takes my hand gently and brings his other up to wipe the tears off of my face. His gentle fingers find their way over my face as I look at him in confusion. He looks into my eyes, searching for something, something but I don't know what it is. He rubs his thumb under my eyes, softly, like a feather. His grey green eyes stare deeply into my own cerulean orbs and he smiles, one of his rare yet beautiful smiles. What is he doing? Why is he acting this way towards me? He should be mad, angry even but he's not... Why?   
  
"Reune?" I barely whisper, his gaze doesn't break from my eyes and he leans forward, close, his lips are almost touching mine... He leans further forward and his lips press to mine. I inhale sharply. Is this Reune? Is this really my best friend Reune? What is his mind telling him? He's not supposed to feel this back, he's supposed to be disgusted, not kissing me. But this does feel good, very good. My shock soon wears off and I join into the kiss, the soft, wonderful kiss. A gift from heaven. I still can't believe that this is happening. Why?   
  
He pulls away and looks back directly into my eyes. "Gods Taran, do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" he asks, he leans forward and presses his lips to mine again, the look of pure ecstasy in his eyes, the look I've seen so many other times in the eyes of previous lovers but never expected to see from Reune. He gently takes my hand and leads me over to the bed where he sits me down.  
  
"Reune, what are you saying? What does all this mean?" I ask, his gaze never leaves mine and he kisses me again.  
  
"What do you think it means?" he asks, kissing me once again. This is heaven, pure bliss, does this actually mean that Reune feels the same way I do? I kiss him back, finally putting some feeling into it, letting him know exactly how I'm feeling. 


End file.
